Cherry Blossom's Mirror
by chibi-dragon
Summary: If you have read my other storie's summary you know the problem, but if not sorry there are some techincall difficulties so stand by for (I'll fix this as soon as possible).
1. The Mirror

Cherry Blossom's Mirror   
By shy_kitty   
  
Chapter 1: The Mirrror   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
Syaoran Li and Meling Li where shopping in Hong Kong. When Syaoran finds a mirror that has cherry blossoms carved all over the rim of it The beautifly mirror was made of crystal and silver. This specific mirror reminded Syaoran of Sakura. The on an impulse Syaoran bought the mirror without Meling's notice.   
  
As Syaoran returned his sisters asked what he had bought looking at his bag. answers Syaoran looking threatningly at his sisters dearing the to question him any longer. his mother asks after hearing his araible home.   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
Sakura was fixing dinner sinse her dad started to come late from work. Touya of course was helping saying that he couldn't trust her to cook dinner alone. Yukito was setting the table and getting ready to eat as usuall with him. Sakura's dad the come home from work and everybody ate dinner exclaims Yukito after wolfing down some food. adds her dad smiling at her, Sakura answers blushing at the praises.   
  
Kero comments wolfing another piece of cake, Sakura smiles at this praise. The fone ring and Sakura picks it up , the she smiles and says . Kero looks at Sakura questionly and asks , Sakura answers smiling . Kero thinks ~what's all this about~ then falls asleep on his bed inside Sakura's drawer.   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
At Eriol's Sakura asks Eriol what he whated to talk to her so hurrily he answered . blushing thinking of the opportunity of seeing Syaoran again. Eriol smiles knowing what Sakura is thinking he asked her specially because of that. So Sakura answer was and left strait for home.   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
asks Sakura looking at her dad with puppy eyes. says her dad and smiles at the look of joy in Sakura's eyes. Touya of course was totaly agaisn't it all looking at his dad unbelievingly. his dad said smiling and hears Sakura sing while she packs.   
  
Kero exclaims looking hopelessly at Sakura, Sakura smiles at Kero. The Kero puts his belongins of her suitecase and adds . Sakura looks at Kero and sighs she new he was going to insist on coming and began backing again.   
  
"""""""""""""""""   
  
Syaoran looking at the mirror remembers the story the clerk told him. Once a handsome young man had a mirror made specially for his lady love. He said that it was to have cherry blossoms carved around the rim for she loved sakura trees. It was made of silver for the lady love prefered it to gold any day.   
Syaoran wondered if it was true that a witch seeking revenge on the young man cursed the mirror as it was said. That the witche's curse afect any who look into the mirror with their love in mind would be cursed but the witches revenge. Though he honestly doughted it was true what was said about the beautiful mirror.   
  
For getting the story of the mirror he looked at it and said out loud . And though ~the cherry blossoms around this mirror remined me of my mistake~ the sighed and went to his room to rest. From the mirror a light appeared and then headed for Syaoran's room. As Syaoran slept the silvery light engolfed him then disapeared as quickly as it came.   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
Eriol and Sakura are flying toward toward Hong Konn When Eriol asks and answers smiling at Eriol. I know, but still had to ask to make sure said Eriol to Sakura making her blush.   
  
The plane after a long trip finally came down on Hong Kong, China. Sakura estdic about finally getting there started to giggle and act like a 5 year-old who just got a gift. Eriol this is the greatest thing ever says Sakura to Eriol smiling at him making him blush at the compliment. After Eriol's host, Mark, came to pick them up they headed toward their temporara home for the summer vacation.   
  
""""""""""""   
  
Eriol asked looking hopelessly at the clock. answers Sakura giggling madly, Eriol wondered what she was up to. Then five minutes later Sakura was wearing a traditional chinese festival garment.   
  
Sakura asked looking over joyed. The blue garment had cherry blossoms all over, as if the had fallen into a blue river. Sakura looked beautiful in the costum, Eriol just looked stunned and blushed. Sakura smiled, the costum had the afect she had hope it would.   
  
asked a blushing Eriol to a smiling Sakura. theb Sakura started to giggle at the look on Eriol's face.   
  
Eriol coughed and the added after he had calmed down. Sakura blushed at the praise and respponded I thought you'd like it Eriol. Then a call came , Eriol left after the call. Sakura smiled she couldn't wait for the festival, and to see Eriol's costum.   
  
"""""""""""   
At Syaoran's house's bathroom, Syaoran wa getting ready for the festival. As he bathed suddenly a bright silvery light came and Syaoran couldn't see. As the light faded Syaoran new something had happen. He went to the mirror at the bathroom to brush his hair when he noticed something on his chest. he asked himseft out loud, it was a little cherry blossom right on his heart.   
  
""""""""""""   
  
Sakura wearing her cherry blossom dress and Eriol wearing a handsome costum similar to Syaoran's battle costum only blue insted of green. Eriol's garment had the clow magic sign on the back, it came with a sword. So dressed this way they headed for the festival, as they went Eriol sant to Sakura a little sont he wrote just for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Eriol's Song, Sakura's Answer

Cherry Blossom's Mirror   
by shy_kitty   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Eriol's Song, Sakura's Answer.   
  
  
  
After Sakura and Eriol got to the festival, Eriol bought Sakura the cutest little kitten. Of course she didn't refuse, I was all white and had green eyes just like Sakura's. Eriol asked curious of the kitten's name. I was thinking of Eri smiling at Eriol who responded . giggling and blushing at Eriol   
  
Eriol the is asked by some festival leaders, who had heard him singing before, to sing his Sakura song for the festival. Eriol of course had not sang the whole song to Sakura, so he finished the song.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So as Eriol finished is song for Sakura not noticing that Syaoran was close by and had heard him sing. Sakura surprise by the suddeness of the question blushed madly. The suprinsing Eriol, Syaoran (still not noticed by S+E) and herself said, when Eriol had come down the stage. blushing redder than ever before. Sakura answered the question that had hunted Eriol for a long time, and she had answered yes.   
  
"""""""""""""""   
  
Syaoran after hearing Sakura answer had cleared out feeling like someone had cut his heart into tiny little pieces. He remembered the look on Sakura's face, that loving expression just for Eriol. Syaoran had longed for that look in Sakura's face but for himself not some rencarnetion of Clow Reed. He long to punch Eriol right in the face for asking Sakura first.   
  
How Eriol had looked so happy as if he couldn't belive she had said yes. How he had held her in his arms kissing her on those lips. Syaoran punched his pillow thinking that the man who Sakura loved was not him but Eriol, wish tremendous harm on Eriol.   
  
Meling unnoticed by both Syaoran as well as Eriol and Sakura had seen it all. "What could she see in that Eriol?", asked Meling to herself looking at the sad Syaoran. Meling left Syaoran alone wondering why Sakura had chosen Eriol over Syaoran, and why had she said yes. Syaoran's family noticed his behavior and new something had gone wrong.   
  
Meling came back to his door and saw Syaoran look at the stars longingly while holding a mirror. Syaoran asks the mirror not noticing Meling. said the mirror, Syaoran looked stunned he had expected nothing, Meling just couldn't belive.   
  
Syaoran looked saddened by this, Meling listened intently. then mirror aded . The after a long pause the it stopped its mission had been completed for the time being.   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
Sakura lay awake after the festival, thinking about her answer to Eriol's question. she called softly into the dark. Kero answered just as softly looking at her. Sakura looking at the stars out asked then added I love Eriol but......what do I do about Syaoran?. says Kero angrily. Sakura the responds I still care about him but not the same way the adds looking at the stars once again   
  
Rudy had just passed by and had heared Sakura and Kero talking, wanting to know what she spyed on them. After spying on them she went to tell the good news to Spinel, who scowled at her for spying on Sakura. Rudy asked to Spinel. Spinel answered looking wise and knowing at Rudy who looked upset at not being able to get involved.   
  
"""""""""""""""   
  
Meanwhile at the Kinomoto household was silent because the absence of Sakura. asks a Touya, answers his dad. Then Yukito comes in and says bring a big chocolate cake. Touya smiles and he and his dad answer hoping she would say yes.   
  
looking at Eriol with a big smile. Eriol blushed as Sakura said this, then he asked hoping she was he was tired of walking from all those stores. Sakura said and then headed for the center of the market. Eriol relived went home, but before doing so he said to Kero and Spinel then headed home knowing the would protect her well.   
  
  
  
A/N: Please forgive me for not answering all of the reviews but I had a project due. All characters are the property of CLAMP and other companies, I haven't yet inveted a character of my own. The plot, Eriol's song are mine.   
  
Next Chapter: Sakura and Eriol at a fancy restaurant, Syaoran walks in......... 


End file.
